Vehicle roadways are becoming more congested, especially on roadways within large cities. Often times, vehicle roadway traffic is either too dense or too sparse. In either event, spacing between associated vehicles is not managed in an effective manner, let alone optimized. Traffic congestion often results in vehicles oscillating between a complete stop and legal speed limit travel (i.e., often referred to as a “slinky” effect). Because vehicle roadways are becoming more congested, and vehicles are starting and stopping due to variable spacing between vehicles, vehicle accidents are increasing.
Managing vehicle roadway traffic density would improve vehicle safety. In particular, a vehicle roadway traffic density management system that optimizes spacing between leading and trailing vehicles, would reduce vehicles oscillating between a complete stop and legal speed limit travel. As a result, the potential for vehicle accidents would be reduced.
Autonomous vehicles are being developed that are substantially automated or completely automated, resulting in vehicles that may operate with little or no input from a human. Autonomous vehicles are equipped with sensors and communications systems that enable geographic location tracking of the autonomous vehicles, and detection of other vehicles and objects proximate the autonomous vehicles.
There is an opportunity for vehicle roadway traffic density management systems and methods that automatically optimize the spacing between and among autonomous vehicles on roadways, relative to other autonomous vehicles and/or non-autonomous vehicles. More particularly, there is an opportunity for vehicle roadway traffic density management systems and methods that automatically control operation of autonomous vehicles to maintain optimal spacing relative to leading and trailing vehicles.